


No Hesitation

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Felicity had one choice to make. Could she trust Oliver?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Aim for the Stars [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This drabble was prompted by xxDustNight88 at some point during five-sentence fic adventures, so this story is dedicated to her!
> 
> Grammarly was my beta! 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Oliver looked around at the broken glass scattered around the floor surrounding them. Time was running out, and if they didn't get out of here soon, Chase's henchmen were going to attack again. Oliver looked at Felicity and then directed his attention to the window.

He reached over his shoulder and drew his bow. He released the arrow, and Felicity watched as it shot over to the building next door. He turned to Felicity and offered her a hand. "We should be quick about this. No more hesitation."

"What do you mean quick?" Felicity questioned, looking past Oliver at the broken glass pane in front of them. Her eyes followed the rope attached to his arrow. "You want me to go out that window, don't you?"

He looked around and shook his head. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arm securely around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. "Hold on tight," he whispered into her ear, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Without another word, he grabbed ahold of the rope with his other hand and jumped out of the window away from the fleet of cops that burst into the room just a few seconds too late.

Felicity screamed as they flew through the air. Just as she thought they were going to crash through another glass window, Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for landing.

They landed on the ground with a thud. Oliver had taken most of the impact of their fall. Thankfully, Felicity had landed on top of him. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around, expecting to see shards of glass. She was pleasantly surprised to see a lack of glass.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked, looking down at him as she rested her elbows against his chest.

"Have you ever landed on a set of bow and arrows?" Oliver groaned, leaning his head back against the cool tile underneath him.

Felicity thought about her answer for a few moments and shook her head. "Not that I can recall," she laughed, rolling off of him and pushing herself up off the ground. Once she was standing, Felicity offered him a hand.

Oliver looked at her hand and then up to her face. He smiled as he took her hand. Felicity gave it her best effort to pull him up off the ground, but luckily, Oliver pushed himself most of the way up, and Felicity only had to help stabilize him.

Once he was standing, Oliver took a step closer to her and reached up to cup her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "We should get back to the bunker."

"Right," Felicity said, nodding her head.

Oliver offered her a hand.

She looked at his hand and then back up at him. "We aren't going through the window again, right?"

Oliver tossed his head back with a laugh. "Not this time," he teased. "I thought we might walk to the bunker tonight."

"Good," Felicity said, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she took his hand and followed him out of the apartment they had landed in.


End file.
